Find Your Dreams In Nicholas Cage
by BlissfulCacophony
Summary: When Vriska finds a brochure for a theme park named after her favorite actor, she can't help but make vacation plans. A homestuck fanfic of the really preposterous slapstick variety. Contains minor amounts of John/Dave


It was a dark and dreary morning on Alternia when Vriska awoke to the unholy screeching of a hungry Spidermom outside. She sighed as she stood up, and grumbled to herself. Spidermom was so whiney. She totally had plenty of food. She checked out her metal arm for any glitches before getting dressed in her regular black t-shirt, jeans, and jacket, knowing that today was the day. Today she was going to ask John a question she had been anticipating since yesterday. It was something she was a little embarrassed about, but she knew she didn't have to fear, seeing as she was telling somehow whom she knew shared the same feelings. There was no more hiding it. It was important that the truth come out. She opened up Trollian and with all the courage she could muster she sent a simple message to a certain favorite human of hers.

"Hey John, wanna go on a little trip?"

"Um. . ." Was John's hesitant response, and Vriska's heart pounded with fear that he might decline. "Sure, Vriska, but where would we be going?"

Vriska's fang flashed as she grinned, her fingers tapping excitedly on the keyboard. "Ohhhhhhhh, nowhere toooooooo special. Just your favorite place."

"And what's my favorite place?"

"Nicholas Cage."

It took some time for John to reply. ". . . Vriska . . . Nicholas Cage is a person . . . not a place."

"Oh, but it is John. The brocure says so." She looked down at the beautifully printed brocure, and read the contents which were written in dramatic lettering. "Here, it says 'Come to lovely Nicholas Cage, where you can spend all your time doing everything from staring intensely at the screen to stealing the Declaration of Independence'. . .whatever that is."

"Wow! Really? That sounds so cool!"

"So cool."

"We'll need to book hotel rooms, and take lots of pictures to prove to everyone that we were there!"

Vriska sighed dramatically. "Booking hotel rooms John? Really? Who needs to do that?"

". . . Everyone. My dad always said . . ."

"Forget that John. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Okay . . . I guess you're right . . ."

"Ofcourse I'm right! Would I ever lead you wrong?"

"Well actually. . ."

"Who's going to be our camera person?"

"Do we need a camera person?"

"Of course John. How are we going to get pictures of us together if we don't have a camera person?"

"Okay . . . do you know anyone?"

"hmm . . . I've got it! I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

Vriska opened up another chat window, and looked for the first person who came to mind. Yes! She was online. As much as she didn't want her to come, she had no other choice, because everyone else was busy, and they could always keep her in the trunk or something.

"Hey Terezi."

"What do you want, Vriska?"

"Oh, Terezi, you hurt me. What makes you think I want something? I could be messaging you just to talk to you. Have you ever considered that?"

"Why would you want to talk to me if you didn't want something?"

Vriska thought about this for a moment. ". . .True. Fine, okay, I do want something, but it's nothing bad. I wanted to invite you to come on vacation with me and John."

"Why do you want me?"

"To take pictures of course! I'll even pay for you."

"Umm. . .do you really want the blind girl taking pictures?"

Vriska sighed because Terezi had a point, but it wasn't like everyone else hadn't clearly told her they were busy. "Well fine. I'll get someone to help you. You can choose."

"Can I bring Dave?"

"Sure."

"Fine, where are we even going?"

"Nicholas Cage."

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing you'd know of, and it's not important anyway. This vacation is for the real fans after all. Anyway, John and I will take care of all the planning. Just don't be late when Kanaya picks you up."

"Why Kanaya, might I ask?"

"Because Kanaya can drive and she has a human grub loading vehicle."

"She does?"

"Ofcourse! Well I'm pretty sure she does anyway. I think Karkat said something about it."

"Have you even asked her yet?"

Vriska hesitated, annoyed that Terezi was doubting her planning abilities. "No . . . but just let me do this, Terezi! I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do."

"Whatever. I'll send you the information tonight."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Vriska sighed again and went back to her chat with John. "Alright. She can come, but we have to invite Dave along too. Can you take care of that arrangement?"

"Sure." Typed John. "I'm so excited for this!"

Vriska smiled. "Good. I'll send the info to everyone tonight." She got up from her computer chair and grinned. She was excited to, for tomorrow, even though she had to take Terezi along, she was going to a place named after the man of her dreams.


End file.
